The Silver Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Princess Serena of the Moon Kingdom sacrifices herself to become the Herald of Galactus, the Cosmic Devourer! SailorMoonSilverSurfer fusion. DISCONTINUED.
1. Part 1

**The Silver Sailor Moon – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Silver Surfer", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, crossover story.**

**Special note: This "universe" combines the BSSM with that of the DC Comics and Marvel Comics worlds (as the main ones).**

****

**

* * *

**

**"Sacrifice"**

****

_In a different time and place, a man would be chosen to sacrifice his very identity and existence to prevent the devouring of his homeworld by Galactus, "The Cosmic Destroyer". Norrin Rand, re-made by Galactus, he would become his herald. This herald, known as "The Silver Surfer", would lead his master to other worlds. Only the kindness of a blind woman named Alicia Masters, and Earth woman, and friend to the costumed adventurers "The Fantastic Four", would allow the 'Surfer to reject his programming, and thus become a champion of all sentient beings in the universe._

_But what if Galactus had come to Earth earlier, before Norrin had became the herald of Galactus? What if the Cosmic Destroyer had arrived during the time of the Silver Millennium?_

_Let's find out, shall we?_

Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom sat on her throne. Her court advisors had given her the bad news about their "guest".

"Your Highness," Sailor Pluto said, as she stepped forth. "There is very little we can do to stop this 'Galactus' without risking the safety of our people."

Serenity sighed.

"Then, I have no choice but to use the 'Silver Millennium Crystal'."

Oh, no! Princess Serena said, as she overheard her mother and Pluto from behind the throne room. She knew that if her mother the Queen used her crystal, it could mean her death, even though it was one of the few objects in the universe that could defeat Galactus. She had to do something to prevent her mother's death.

"Princess, you shouldn't be here," said a voice.

Serena turned to see her mother's advisor, Luna d' Mus. At the moment, Luna was in her humanoid form.

"I…I'm just worried about the situation with the Cosmic Destroyer," Serena replied.

"Come, let us go to your chambers and wait for your mother's decision."

Serena nodded, as she turned to leave. She was determined to figure out a way out of this situation.

Late that night, Serena rose from her bed. She was dreaming about the death and destruction of her people. She dreamt about how her advisors and protectors would be forced to sacrifice their lives for her. Most importantly, she dreamt that both her mother and her beloved Prince Endymeon of Atlantis would die a horrible death.

"No, there has to be another way," Serena said to herself. "There has to be."

And with that, Princess Serena left her chambers, and took the royal space craft that was moored near the palace. Maybe she could make an appeal to Galactus to seek sustenance elsewhere.

A short time later…

Galactus sat on his throne with amusement. Here was a slip of a girl trying to plead for the lives of her people. He wondered why he didn't just consume her right then and there, since the girl was a living battery of power.

"Please, sir, spare my people!" Serena begged. "Take me for compensation if you must."

Galactus thought for a moment.

"I CONSTANTLY NEED TO FEED ON PLANETS," Galactus boomed. Being 60 feet tall made the entity an imposing figure. "STILL, YOUR ENERGY WILL BE SUFFECIENT ENOUGH TO SPARE YOUR HOMEWORLD."

"Then for sake of my people, I will sacrifice my life."

If Galactus still had a heart, he would have been touched by the girl's willingness to sacrifice her life. Maybe, just maybe she is the one who can redeem him.

"IF YOU SERVE ME, AS MY HERALD, PERHAPS OTHER WORLDS WILL BE SPARED."

Serena thought for a moment.

"I agree to your conditions…sir."

"THEN YOU SHALL BECOME MY HERALD."

Serena found herself floating in the air before Galactus. Galactus then, gently, cupped the Moon Princess in his hands. He then began to link his life force with that of the girl's.

Serena felt her very self being transmogrified. Everything about her was being transformed, as she became one with the Cosmic Destroyer. And when it was over, Serena was transformed into…

…the SILVER SAILOR MOON!

The 'Moon appeared to appear all in shiny silver, including her hair. Her hair, tied in a dumpling style, was like silk. However, instead of flesh and hair, the Moon's "skin" was made out of an alloy of Galactus' choosing. A small crescent moon glowed on her forehead, while a large crescent was etched on the girl's chest, while roses were etched on her forearms. On her back, wings were etched on her skin, giving Serena an elaborate tattoo.

(A/N: Basically, Serena looks like a silver version of a television Emmy.)

Serena's eyes glowed softly, as the 'Moon resigned herself to her fate. Still, with her life force linked with Galactus's, the Cosmic Destroyer doesn't have to feed on planets as often as he usually does.

However, there was one more thing that the Moon Princess had to do…

"Where is she?" Queen Serenity yelled, as she frantically searched for her daughter.

"It's my fault," Luna lamented. "I should have been there for her-"

POP!

Standing before the Queen was the silver form of the Silvery Sailor Scout.

"Mother," the 'Moon said, as she floated down to the queen. "I've come to say good-bye."

"What happened to you?" Serenity asked.

"Galactus will no longer be a threat. You all will be safe."

Sailor Pluto steps forth.

"Princess, you cannot do this. You will be needed in the future."

"Perhaps, but Galactus is a bigger concern. I'm sorry."

And with that, Serena disappeared in a flash of light.

"Serena? Serena!"

For the next five thousand years, the Silver Sailor Moon performed her job as the herald of Galactus well. She saved countless lives, as she scoured the universe looking for planets for her master to consume. She did meet some people from her old home over the years, like the Evolutionary, the Celestials, Hercules of Olympus, Thor of Asgard, , the Justice League, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, Superman, the Green Lantern Alan Scott and Hal Jordan, Adam Warlock and many others. She has helped these heroes as much as she could, so long as they did not interfere in her missions. In turn, she would be invited to visit Earth. However, Serena was reluctant to go home for a visit, out of a sense of shame and guilt.

Sadly, Serena was unable to prevent the destruction of the Moon Kingdom after all. Queen Serenity, distraught over her missing daughter, was not strong enough to prevent its destruction at the hands of the Negaverse. In effect, her people had died, leaving only the so-called "Blue Side of the Moon" as the only sign that the Moon Kingdom has ever existed.

Sigh, Serena thought, as she admired the view of the pulsars. She was lonely, even though Galactus was her only constant companion.

"Princess Serena…"

Serena blinked, as she stared at the holographic image of Sailor Pluto. Pluto had been watching over Serena for years, until it was time to actively intervene.

"Pluto, it's been a while."

"That it has," Pluto responded. "Princess, you are needed on Earth."

Serena turned away.

"How could I? I'm all alone."

"No, you're not."

Serena looks at Pluto.

"What do you mean?"

"Our people have been reincarnated. And the ones who destroyed them have returned."

Serena thought for a moment.

"Then, I guess I have to return home, then."

"Yes."

And with that, Sailor Pluto's image disappeared.

Serena stood up from her asteroid. Since she has just fed Galactus, then she'll have some time for herself. Perhaps…perhaps she can make amends after all. Thus, the Silver Sailor Moon took off for home.

At the same time, in the netherworld, an old enemy looks his foe through a viewing globe.

So, Scout, Mephisto the Deceiver thought. You decided to pay a visit your old world after all.

Mephisto was an entity from a time when "the Old Gods" roamed the cosmos. In fact, both he and Gaia, the Earth guardian, were members of this illustrious group, having survived the destruction of what would one day become "New Genesis" and "Apocalypse", the homes of "the New Gods". Mephisto has been trying to collect the souls of his victims for years, using various guises to do so. That is, until he ran into the Silvery Sailor Scout. So far, Mephisto has received one defeat after another at the hands of the Moon Princess.

"I think it's time to be a bit more pro-active," Mephisto says with an evil grin. "I would think that my sister Metallia will need my help in resurrecting the supremacy of her Negaverse."

Earth: New York, New York.

Steve Rogers, also known as "Captain America", was working out, when Jervis the Butler informs him that he has a visitor. Steve was shocked as to who that visitor was.

"Moon, I didn't think you would accept the Avengers' invitation to join us," Steve says.

"I am not," Serena replied. "However, I am willing to be at your disposal while I am here on Earth."

"Fair enough. So, what can I do for you?"

Serena asks Steve if he could arrange to have a secret identity during her stay, so that she could best interact with humans.

"Well, that could be arranged, but based upon your appearance-"

FLASH!

Serena now appeared to be a normal looking girl. Her cosmic level powers allowed her to alter her appearance at will.

Steve smiles.

"I'll see what I can do."

A week later, Serena Moonchild arrives at Narita International Airport. It's been arranged that she would live with the Tsukino family as a foreign exchange student from New York.

"Hello!" Ken Tsukino says, as he greeted his guest, along with his wife and son.

"Welcome to Japan!" Ikuko, Ken's wife, exclaims.

Serena smiled. Maybe her mission will be a success after all.

**Tbc? Basically, this is Sailor Moon as "the Silver Surfer", set during the first season of Sailor Moon. Also, who should be Serena's love interest? Remember, even though she is 5000 years old, her experiences with humans are limited (think of her as a mature teenager). Later!**


	2. Part 2

**The Silver Sailor Moon2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alternate crossover story**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan.

Serena, dressed like a normal middle school student, walked to school. It was a difficult transition for her. She had to act like a human being, which included eating. She had to in order to convince the Tsukino family of her "human-ness". Thank goodness that there was that other aspect of the human condition that she no longer had to deal with.

The herald of Galactus had obtained a human identity, that of "Serena Moonchild" of New York, New York, which made her an American. Of course, it was not difficult in learning the Japanese language. Of course, some aspects of the human condition eluded her, such as cultural awareness. As a cosmic being, Serena is able to learn and accumulate vast sums of knowledge. After all, if she needs to collect a planet for her Master, she rather be prepared for any nasty surprises that lay in store for her.

While pondering her thoughts, on her way to Crossroads Middle School, Serena spied upon a disturbing scene. A small group of Earth children were taunting a helpless Earth cat. The sight reminded her how far behind these lower life-form were at times. Feeling charitable, however, Serena intervened.

"Earth children," Serena began. "I recommend that you cease your…'shenanigans'."

"Oh, yeah?" replied one of the boys. "What are you going to do about it?"

Serena flashed her eyes, revealing that she was more than what she seemed to be.

"Let's get out of here!" the lead boy yelled.

And with that, the boys took off running.

Serena then turned to the helpless animal. She noticed that there was a band-aid taped on its forehead.

"I will heal your injuries, kitten."

However, upon removing the band-aid, a crescent moon mark was revealed.

"L-Luna?" Serena asked.

Suddenly, the mark flashed a bright light. When Serena could see again, the cat had disappeared.

"Hmmm," Serena mused. As soon as she could, she will search for the Lunar cat.

While in deep thought, Serena nearly bumped into a stranger.

"Woah!"

Serena looked up.

"My apologies," Serena said. "Are you well?"

"I'm fine, actually," the man said. "And you?"

Serena performed a quick scan. He appeared to be in near perfect condition of a man in his twenties.

"I am well. Sorry for taking up your time."

And with that, Serena continued on her way to school.

"Hmmm," Bruce Wayne mused, as he saw the girl walk away. For some strange reason, she seemed familiar to him. He'll have to file that thought for later. After all, he's here to make sure that his 'ward' receives enough training to assume his duties as "Robin", the side-kick of the BATMAN.

At any rate, Bruce was on his back to the Nerima District to check on Dick's training. He was a bit nervous about his former sensei's training techniques, but even he knew that Genma Saotome knew his stuff. Once done there, he'll pay a visit to his other sensei Katsuhiko Masaki, a Shinto priest from Okoyama, in southern Japan. Hopefully, he'll further his ward's training there as well.

Later, at school, during lunch…

"We should invite her for lunch," Naru Osaka said to her friend Gurio Umino.

"Why? She's kinda weird you know," Gurio says.

"Well, we should."

And with that, Naru and Gurio go over the Serena, who is sting underneath a lone tree.

"Hi!" Naru says.

Serena looks at the human.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Serena smiles.

"It would be my pleasure."

After school, Serena went home. Throughout that time, she noticed that she was being followed by Luna, but gave no noticed that she knew of Luna presences. Once she was home, Serena did her required chores, ate dinner, completed her school assignments, helped Sammy Tsukino is his homework, and went to bed. Though Serena does not need sleep to rest, it did give her a chance to ponder her thoughts. That's when she noticed that Luna was on her window sill.

"Hello, Luna," Serena said, without turning her head. "What can I do for you?"

"How did you know who I am?" Luna replied, as she got on Serena.

"That's because I remember you from the Moon Kingdom, old friend."

"We were…friends?"

"Yes. Though, you did tend to run interference between me and Mother."

"Oh."

"So, what brings you by this evening?"  
"Um…oh yes! I believe that the enemies of the Moon Kingdom have returned."

Serena frowned.

"Explain."

Luna tells Serena about people who are loosing their life-forces whenever they are purchasing jewelry from a shop near there.

"You must do something about it, Serena. The power of the Moon Kingdom is within you. I sense it."

"I'm sure. After all, I AM the Moon Princess."

"YOU'RE THE MOON PRINCESS!" Luna cried.

Serena winks with a smile.

With that, Serena rose from her bed. With a flash of light, Serena becomes THE SILVER SAILOR MOON!

"Come," Moon says, as she taps one of her metallic left shoulders.

Nervously, Luna hops on Moon's left shoulder, just as Moon leaped out of the window.

The SS Moon flew in the air effortlessly.

"I didn't know you can fly, Serena," Luna said.

"There's a lot I can do, old friend."

Meanwhile, the dark knight himself BATMAN hopped after the herald. There was some irresistible force compelling him to keep an eye on her. He was concerned when he realized that "Serena" was really a herald of Galactus. Though the Silver Sailor Moon has been an ally of Earth's greatest heroes, she was still a dangerous alien entity.

Moon landed in front of the jewelry shop in question. Her spectrum analysis of the place indicated to her that her classmate Naru was being chased by zombie-like people.

"Wait here while I deal with this," Moon replies.

Inside, Naru was being chased.

"Yahhh!"

"It will not matter for you too much longer!" said the demon, also called a youma. It has disguised itself as Naru's mother in order to use the shop to drain people of life energy.

"HOLD!"

Everyone turned to Moon, as she floated in the air.

"What are you supposed to be? A hood ornament?" said the youma.

"I am the Silver Sailor Moon! I am the herald of Galactus, and the champion of Love and Justice. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Yeah, right! Fools, go get her!"

The zombies tried to swarm Moon. However, with a mere thought, Moon neutralizes them by over-loading their synaptic patterns.

"Will you surrender peacefully?"

"No!"

And with that the youma fired off dark energy. It lanced Moon's skin, causing a cut.

"Ouch," Moon replied. She had forgotten that magical attacks can cause her some damage. Just as the youma tried to perform a leap attack-

FLICK!

A rose intercepted the youma, causing her to fall.

Moon looks up to see a man dressed as a bat. Then, the man nods, and disappears.

Moon then turned her attention back to the youma. With her right hand in a gun formation, Moon used her cosmically enhanced power to neutralize her foe, permanently.

"Dusted," Moon said simply.

Meanwhile, Batman was sitting on top of the Tokyo Tower. He was perplexed as to why a rose appeared in his hand, and that it had enough effectiveness in stopping the youma. He might have to stay in town a lot longer in order to get his answers.

**Tbc.**


	3. Part 3

**The Silver Sailor Moon3 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Silver Surfer" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-alternate fusion story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

* * *

"Serena! Breakfast!" Irene Tsukino yells. 

Serena Moonchild leaves her room, calmly walks down the stairs, and walks into the kitchen. She sits down, and waits for breakfast.

"So, how is school?" Ken Tsukino asks, as he sits down his morning newspaper.

"I am enjoying it," Serena replies. "I find that the school children make an interesting case study."

"…"

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE likes school," Sammy Tsukino interjects.

After Serena and Sammy leaves…

"Do you find our houseguest…unusual?" Irene asks, while washing the dishes.

"She seems so…mature for her age."

"I know. We have to get her to loosen up."

At school, Serena is paying attention, while taking notes in class. She could hear whispers of derision, calling her a "goody-goody". On one hand, they were beneath her; on another, her loneliness was becoming more palatable.

Though, that might change.

During lunch…

"Is…is this seat taking?"

Serena looks up. Amy Anderson was another new student at Crossroads Middle School, and, like Serena, she was seen as an odd-ball.

"Hey, you can sit here," Molly Baker says, as she and her friend Melvin turn to notices Amy.

Melvin smirked, seeing Amy as a rival of sorts in the "brainy" department.

Meanwhile, later, across town…

"HA!" Ranma Saotome said, as he threw a round house at multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne. Bruce smirked, as he caught the fist, and proceeded to Judo throw him. Ranma, used Bruce as a fulcrum to attempt to leg sweep Bruce. Bruce saw this, and leaped out of the leg sweep. Finally, Bruce let go of Ranma, and got back into a fighting stance, as did Ranma.

"Ranma! Uncle Bruce! Dinner!"

Bruce smiled, as did Ranma.

"Race you!" Ranma said, as he took off for the dining room.

"How can it be a race, if I win?" Bruce smirked.

Ever since Ranma's father had died from an accident involving a pit of cats five years ago, it fell on Bruce's shoulder to continue to teach Ranma the tenets of the "Anything Goes Martial Arts". Years ago, when Bruce was younger, he was a student of a demented martial arts master, who was also a teacher of Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo. Out of the three of them, only Bruce's self-discipline, brought on by personal tragedy, kept him on the path of Justice. And it was because of this that Genma and Soun made a pact with Bruce, that if anything happens to them, Bruce would continue their children's training. Now, Ranma was Bruce's ward, and Bruce has made sure that Ranma has as much of a normal life as he could possibly have. Well, except for that time in China…

It should be mentioned that thanks to Genma's reputation for malfeasance, Bruce used his connections to create a second identity in America for Ranma. He took the name "Richard Grayson", after the untimely death of an entire acrobatic family, who was performing in Gotham at the time, after the mob had tried to extort money from them. The youngest Grayson's death allowed Bruce to use his identity to craft a new one for Genma's son, thus allowing Ranma to have a normal life.

At any rate, Bruce's outlook on life as improved because of Ranma. Bruce is still the grim avenger known as "The Batman", but with Ranma as his "Robin", Bruce could be himself, rather than using "Bruce Wayne" as a disguise. Recently, Bruce took Ranma back to Japan, not only to visit his mother, which is done on a regular basis, but to meet his fiancée. Of course Ranma's team-mate "Starfire", from the Teen Titans, didn't like this, since she had feelings for Ranma. Still, Ranma made Bruce promise not to push for the engagement, so that he could get to know the Tendo sisters better.

"There you are," Nabiki Tendo smirked. "I was wondering if you two would get here."

"Now, Nabiki," said Kasumi, her older sister. "You shouldn't be so rude to our guests."

"Hey, it's nicer than what I want to say," said Akane, the youngest sister. "I mean, really. Must you train ALL the time?"

"Daughter, a martial artist never stops training," said Soun. "Right, Bruce?"

"You said it, Soun," Bruce said, as he ate his meal. "So, have you talked to Akane about what we discussed?"

"Actually, I haven't."

"Okay, Dad," Akane demanded. "What have you two been talking about?"

"Well," Soun began. "Bruce and I were discussing on whether or not to let you become a 'superhero'."

"Really?" Akane replied excitedly.

"Indeed," Bruce replied.

"Aw, man!" Ranma rejected. "Do I have to work with an uncute tomboy?"

"Ranma, you jerk! I ought to-"

"Anyway," Bruce began. "With Ranma busy with the Teen Titans, I'll need help dealing with things in Gotham City."

"Does it mean that I'll have to…leave Japan permanently?"

"I'm sure that Soun and I can work out some arrangement-"

Bruce suddenly felt a disturbance. He was being beckoned to help…the Moon Princess.

"I…I have to leave," Bruce said, as he suddenly bolted right up.

"Bruce, do you need-?" Ranma began.

"No. Stay here."

Everyone was wondering what was going on.

A short time later, Batman stopped his Batmobile close to an after-school learning center. He got out, and used his gun-hook to get himself on the roof of the center. Quickly, he looked for a window on the roof, so that he can peer through it.

"Hmmm," Batman said, as he looked inside. He could see a pitch battle between the Silver Sailor Moon and some sort of creature. The creature then threw a flurry of CDs at the alien…

"AH!" Moon cried, as a CD sliced into her arm.

Batman desperately wanted to protect her. From what he knew of the alien, Moon was particularly vulnerable to magical attacks. So, after removing the sun-roof, Batman got his "bat-a-rang" ready…only to realize that he had that magical rose again. Shrugging, Batman threw the rose…and made his mark!

"AH!" the youma cried.

"Moon," Batman began. "no matter what, you will always have allies."

And with that, Batman slinked back into the shadows.

The Silver Sailor Moon blinked her pupil-less eyes, just as the new "Sailor Mercury" makes her appearance.

"Use your power Sailor Mercury!" Luna the Magical Black Cat says.

"Right!" said the blue-haired, short-haired girl in the fancy Sailor fuku, whose true identity was "Amy Anderson". Earlier, on the suggestion of Luna, Silver Sailor Moon had followed Amy, only to discover the presence of a Negaverse node. And it was during this battle that prompt Luna to release Amy's hidden power.

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

A fog bank covered the area, blinding the youma.

"Now, Silver Sailor Moon!" Luna cried.

Moon raised her hand.

"Moon Beam ELIMINATION!"

FWOOSH!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

After the battle, Moon took to the night skies. She was searching for Batman, but seemed to be unable to locate him. Ever since they had met, years ago, he reminded Moon of her Prince Endymion, the Prince of the Earth. Now, she was more than convinced that he may be the prince…her lost beloved.

"Endymion…" Moon said with sigh, as the rays of the Moon reflected off of her metallic skin. Even if her suspicions were correct, she would be unable to give her love to Batman.

Such is the way of a herald of Galactus.

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse…

"Now, will you let me help?" Mephisto asked.

"NO!" Queen Beryl replied, who was fearful of what might happen if Mephisto actually succeed in vanquishing. "We don't need your HELP!"

Mephisto smirked. It was only a matter of time before he will succeed in freeing his sister Metallia.

**Fin.**


End file.
